User talk:InSpeck
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki! Thank you very much for your edit to the File:Hellofriends.jpg page! Before you make any more contributions to Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki, please visit The Sorting page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a Minister of Magic voting page, but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the Top Content pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my Talk Page or even have a look at the made to this wiki. Any Questions? You can ask them at the Forum, at my Talk Page or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! Need Help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- 10.8.42.27 (Talk) 22:00, July 10, 2011 Hello! Sorry that I didn't welcome you earlier (I'm away at the moment) and that your welcome message is a little iffy (what is up with that by the way - I'll have to go and check up on it)! I'm the founder of Harry Potter Fanfic and am really glad you're on here! I never seem to be able to finish any of my stories either, so don't worry about taking a while... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 10:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Yeah I hads that Fanfic for ages and then I found this place so I decided to put it here. XD. But, exactly how do you turnin your answers to be sorted? Thanks, it's all done. About the story you edited - no this is certainly not forbidden! Authors' usually prefer it if you just point out the mistakes on the talk page, but editing gets it done quicker! I'm sure Percy Jackson will appreciate it and realize that it was meant in a helpful way! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 20:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm quite spelling-freakish too... And I like to know what everybody is up to - it means that if they're stuck then I can help them! When I first joined wikia (that must be around two years ago now...) I was a wikia idiot - I tried to edit things into a category pages! Nobody helped me (a few people left me a few rude comments!) and I kind of felt lost and guilty for ages until I figured it all out on my own, so I think that may have something to do with it! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 08:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm only an admin here! But somebody nominated me to be a rollback on Warriors Fanfiction - although it looks quite unlikely that I'll get the rights, even if I have been there the longest! Which is the other wiki that your admin of? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Green Eyes]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'You are a rock, upon which I stand']] 20:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah! And don't worry about not replying for a while - I've just been really busy! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Green Eyes']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'You are a rock, upon which I stand']] 08:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC)